Nafilwn
Nafilwn (singular: nafilon) are a race of higher beings that lived on Cannoraoul before its destruction. They continued to exist on Earth and Valearia. They are descended from Elder Host that created bodies for themselves and settled on the planet. They spoke Nafwlvarw and continue to wherever they existed. General Description Nafilwn are beautiful beings, even by human standards. The Originals had a single hair and eye tone each, and as the generations intermixed the colours changed and swirled together, so that any younger than third-generation would have two or three hair colours and three or four eye colours, all mixing together. The colours were not limited to "natural" tones, either; blues, purples, oranges, deep reds, greens, silver, and even pinks have been recorded. Skin-tone is generally clay-coloured; depending on the clan this can go from a normal human tone to a reddish, brick-like colour. Nafilwn are extremely intelligent, especially when it comes to numbers and figuring. Our advanced mathematics were an every-day thing to them. Nafilwn had an amazing knack for working in teams. This was so much so that for their first few hundred years, leadership roles were almost unheard of. The king (generaly one of the Originals) would give a command straight to the commonpeople, and it would be done, without the complex chain-of-command that humans require. Nafwl culture was very musical. Their songs are similar in many ways to medieval and historical choral music, with few instruments and many singers being the general style. Songs were sung at funerals, weddings, before and after battles, before meals, and, of course, during the designated worship times and celebrations. What we consider tone-deafness was unheard of in early generations, and all were expected to take part in singing. These beings are taller than humans, averaging out at between seven and eight feet. Their average musle mass is higher, too, than in humans, and the strongest man would be barely a match for the average nafilon. Their muscles, however, are over-specialised; while they are very strong, nafilwn often lack endurance and stamina. Early History The Early Days are seen as the first 1500 years, after which the Originals had mostly died off. After this there was a slow decline (generally spoken of as Henwl o Zarn, "The Time of Rot," or simply the Rot) for about 1000-2000 years until the Days of Late begin. Originals The term Originals refers to the first generation of Nafilwn, which descended from the heavens in fresh bodies. They are the only ones who were once part of the Elder Host, and, after the Third Grace, the only ones who could utilize their spiritual form (with some exceptions in the second and even third generation). After the First Grace they all had Gifts and could walk on the wind as well. Following Generations The second, third, and fourth generations were in many ways similar to the Originals, though with slightly weaker powers. Following this, sin invaded and this corrupted their bloodline. Their grace, size, and wisdom decreased. Corruption seeped through newly formed governments that were now needed as their instinctual team-work degraded. Eventually they became entered what is called the Second Age and the Days of Late began. Late History The Days of Late is a term that refers to the final 1500-2000 years of Nafwl history. On Earth Earthling Nafilwn bear much in common to the Originals when compared to Valearians. It is known that even some of the Originals traveled to Earth, reproducing there. Because these Nafilwn did not experience the Rot, it is a pure bloodline, retaining the Gifts, though still a pale comparison of the first few generations of Nafilwn. Though they are considered Earthlings, very few actually dwell on the planet in small groups called Kleves. Most live in settlements In Between, in the Plains. Earthlings are small, most being just over seven feet tall. They work in teams of three, each team having one of each Gift. Their hair colour has dulled down, but their eyes have remained colourful. They also act and can be killed as easily as the Second-Age Nafilwn, for sin still exists, even though the Rot was avoided for them. On Valearia Valearians, being descended from the exiled Nafilwn after the Rot, bear little resemblance to the Originals in that they kept none of the Gifts. They gained some special properties after they rededicated themselves to God after the Exile, but these are nothing like the powers of the Originals. Valearians have hair and eyes like the Second-Agers, and their size remains at a solid eight foot average. They do not have Gifts, but are immensly strong and are difficult to kill. A wound that would debilitate a human would barely affect a Valearian. Even a mortal wound such as a shredded lower abdomen would not kill one for a while.